Alpha
Limited Edition Alpha, meist Alpha genannt, ist die erste Serie der Limited Edition und gleichzeitig das erste Core Set von Magic: the Gathering. Set Details thumb|Alpha Booster Alpha beinhaltet 295 Karten und wurde am 5. August 1993 veröffentlicht. Richard Garfield was Schöpfer der Edition und erhielt Unterstützung vom Art-Director Jesper Myrfors sowie einem Entwickler Team (Charlie Cateeno, Skaff Elias, Don Felice, Tom Fontaine, Jim Lin, Joel Mick, Chris Page, Dave Pettey, Barry Reich, Bill Rose, and Elliott Segal). Alpha unterscheidet sich von den anderen Editionen durch rundere Ecken. Dies stellte anfänglich ein Problem dar, weil die Turnierregeln besagten, dass Karten unmarkiert und nur ohne Hüllen gespielt werden dürfen. Folglich konnten Alpha Karten nicht in Decks mit Karten aus anderen Editionen gespielt werden, wodurch die Alpha Karten unbeliebter waren als z.B. die Beta Karten. Durch den Druckprozess war es möglich sowohl in Rare als auch in Uncommon und Common Slots Standardländer zu erhalten, da auf allen Druckbögen Länder waren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit betrug 3,31% für Rares, 21,5% für Uncommons und 38,02% für Commons. Alpha enthielt 23 Druckfehler, die aber in Beta behoben wurden. Schutzkreis gegen Schwarz und Vulkaninsel wurden zufällig ausgelassen, diese wurden jedoch auch in Beta hinzugefügt, ebenso wie weitere Standardländer, von denen es in Alpha nur je zwei pro Farbe gab. Vermarktung Alpha wurde released im Juli 1993 auf der Origins Convention mit einer kleinen Auflage von 2,6 Millionen Karten. Die Karten wurden in 60-Karten Starter Decks und 15-Karten Boostern verkauft. Anfänglich gab es nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit entlang der Westküste der USA. Des Weiteren war dem Starter Decks ein 32-seitiges Regelbuch. Auf dem Cover war eine Todlose Moorleiche (Bog Wraith) abgebildet und enthielt die "Worzel's Story" von Richard Garfield. Storyline Alpha hat keine spezifische Storyline, die Karten sind nur angelehnt an den Hintergrund, dass jeder Spieler die Rolle eines Planeswalkers einnimmt, der sich mit einem anderen Planeswalker (Gegenspieler) duelliert. Zyklen Alpha besitzt sieben Zyklen und drei vertikale Zyklen. * Basis Länder: Die fünf Basis Länder wurden in der Limited Edition eingeführt - Ebenen, Inseln, Sümpfe, Gebirge und Wälder. * Boons: Fünf Spontanzauber jeder Farbe, die je ein Mana ihrer Farbe kosten und deren Effekt die Zahl 3 enthält - Heilbalsam, Ancestral Recall, Schwarzer Ritus, Blitzschlag, Riesenwuchs. Der Zyklus ist asymmetrisch, weil Ancestral Recall Rare ist und die anderen Common. * Laces: Fünf Rare Spontanzauber, die die Farbe einer bleibenden Karte permanent ändern - Reinheitsgewebe, Gedankengewebe, Todesgewebe, Chaosgewebe und Lebensgewebe. * Lucky Charms: Jeder dieser Uncommon Artefakte hat eine ausgelöste Fähigkeit, durch welche man bezahlen kann, falls ein Spruch vorgegebener Farbe gespielt wird um einen Lebenspunkt zu erhalten - Elfenbeinkelch, Kristallstab, Knochenthron, Eisenstern und Wurzelkraft. * Moxe: Jeder dieser Rare Artefakte kostet Mana und " : Füge Mana gegebener Farbe deinem Manapool hinzu" - Mox Pearl, Mox Sapphire, Mox Jet, Mox Ruby und Mox Emerald. * Top-down Zyklus: Alle diese Rare Karten sind kurz vor dem Alpha Release entwickelt worden. Sie wurden nicht getestet hinsichtlich des Spiel, sie wurden nur genutzt, um ungenutzte Artworks zu nutzen - Inselheiligtum, Starre, Word of Command, Schilftroll und Paradiesvögel. * Wards: Jede dieser weißen Auren gibt der verzauberten Kreatur Schutz vor einer Farbe - Weißer Schutz, Blauer Schutz, Schwarzer Schutz, Roter Schutz und Grüner Schutz. Vertikale Zyklen: * Goblins: Jeder dieser roten Goblins besitzt eine andere Seltenheit - Mons' plündernde Goblins, Ballonbrigade der Goblins, Goblinkönig. * Rote three-drop Humanoide: Jede dieser 2/2 roten Kreaturen kostet - Grauer Oger, Uthden-Troll, Schilftroll * Pingers - Jede dieser bleibenden Karten hat " : Karte fügt einer Kreatur oder einem Spieler deiner Wahl 1 Schadenspunkt zu." - Abtrünniger Zauberer, Stab des Verderbens, Piratenschiff. Spiegelpaare (Mirrored Pairs) Alpha beinhaltet 26 Spiegelpaare. * Mishras Ankh und Dingus-Ei sind beider Rare Artefakte, die Schaden verursachen wenn ein Land das Spielfeld betritt oder verlässt. * Luftelementar und Erdelementar sind beides Uncommon Elemente mit umgewandelten Manakosten von / und Stärke 4. * Benalische Heldin und Waldwölfe sind beides 1/1 Kreaturen mit Banding, die je ein Mana ihrer farbe kosten. * Burg und Standarte der Orks sind beides Uncommon Verzauberungen, die unter Bedingungen Stärke oder Widerstandskraft ändern * Kreuzzug und Mondschatten sind beider Rare Verzauberungen mit umgewandelten Manakosten von 2 und einem Effekt, der Kreaturen einer Farbe +1/+1 gibt. * Weißer Ritter und Schwarzer Ritter sind beides Uncommon Ritter mit Manakosten von / , Stärke / Widerstandskraft von 2/2, Erstschlag und Schutz vor der verfeindeten Farbe. * Blauer Urknall und Roter Urknall sind beides Common Spontanzauber mit Manakosten von je einem Mana der zugehörigen Farbe und eine Fähigkeit, die entweder eine bleibende Karte der jeweiligen anderen Farbe zerstört oder einen Spruch der jeweiligen anderen Farbe neutralisiert. * Geistesblitz und Wahnsinn sind beides Rare Hexereien, die einen Spieler Karten ziehen oder abwerfen lassen. * Gaeas Vasall und Cyclopean Tomb sind beides Rare Karten mit einer aktivierten Fähigkeit, die permanent einen Landtyp ändern kann. * Todesgriff und Lebenskraft sind beides Uncommon Verzauberungen mit einer aktivierten Fähigkeit, die für zwei Mana der jeweiligen Farbe einen Zauberspruch der jeweils anderen Farbe neutralisieren lässt. * Erdbeben und Hurrikan sind beides Hexereien mit umgewandelten Manakosten von und je einem farbigen Mana, die einer fliegenden bzw. nicht-fliegenden Kreatur X Schaden zufügt. * Furcht und Unsichtbarkeit sind beides Auren, die das Blocken erschweren. * Rückkopplung und Wanderlust sind beides Uncommon Auren, die 1 Schadenspunkt dem Besitzer der verzauberten bleibenden Karte zufügen während der Versorgungsphase. * Wasserelementar und Feuerelementar sind beides Uncommon Elemente mit Manakosten von und zwei farbspezifischen Mana und Stärke / Widerstandskraft von 5 / 4. * Heilige Stärke und Unheilige Stärke sind beides Common Auren, die der verzauberten Kreatur einen Bonus von +1/+2 bzw. +2/+1 geben. * Erwachen der Wälder und Kormusglocke sind beides Rare Karten, die bestimmte Länder in 1/1 Kreaturen verwandeln. * Lord von Atlantis und Goblinkönig sind beides Rare Lords, die einem bestimmten Kreaturtyp +1/+1 und Landtarnung der stammestypischen Farbe geben. * Manahaken und Stromstoß sind beides rote Rare Verzauberungen, die den Spielern anhand der Anzahl der getappten / ungetappten Ländern Schaden zufügt. * Mons' plündernde Goblins und Meervolk des Perlendreizacks sind beides 1/1 Common Kreaturen, die zu den Lords (Lord von Atlantis und Goblinkönig) passen. * Phantommonster und Greif Roc aus dem Khergebirge sind beides 3/3 Flieger. * Serra-Engel und Sengir-Vampir sind beides Uncommon 4/4 fliegende Kreaturen mit Manakosten von und zwei farbspezifischen Mana. * Rauch und Frostbringer erlauben beide dem Spieler nicht mehr als eine Karte eines bestimmten Typ zu enttappen. * Timetwister und Glücksrad sind beides Rare Hexereien, die es allen Spielern erlauben sieben neue Karten zu ziehen. * Tsunami und Steppenbrand sind beides Uncommon Hexereien mit den gleichhohen umgewandelten Manakosten und beide zerstören ein Land eines bestimmten verfeindeten Typs. * Knochenmauer und Dornenmauer sind beides Mauern mit den gleichhohen umgewandelten Manakosten und Regeneration. * Wasserwand und Feuerwand sind beides 0/5 Mauern, die von Richard Thomas illustriert wurden und einer Silhouette hinter der Mauer sowie einer aktivierten Fähigkeit: "Karte erhält +1/+0 bis zum Ende des Zuges". Druckfehler In Alpha gab es eine Vielzahl an Fehlern. Zum einen wurden die Karten Schutzkreis gegen Schwarz und Vulkaninsel ausgelassen und der Name des Künstlers Douglas Shuler falsch geschrieben. * "Schuler" statt Shuler auf jeder Karte mit seinem Design * Paradiesvögel - Zwei Slashes und ein Leerzeichen hinter dem Wort "Flying" anstatt eines Absatzes. * Schutzkreis gegen Rot - Anson Maddocks wird fälschlicherweise statt Mark Tedin als Illustrator genannt. * Cyclopean Tomb - Manakosten sind nicht auf dem Druck, es sollten sein. * Wundersame Heilung - Dan Frazier wird fälschlicherweise statt Mark Poole als Illustrator genannt. * Bogenschützen der Elfen - Stärke und Widerstandskraft wurden vertauscht * Naturgewalten - Statt ist GGGG aufgedruckt; Douglas Shuler's Name falsch geschrieben (siehe oben) * Balloonbrigade der Goblins - Die aktivierte Fähigkeit kann interpretiert werden, als ob alle Gobins Flugfähigkeit bekommen anstatt nur die Brigade selbst. Seit der Revised Edition wurde die Formulierung geändert. * Goblinkönig - Der Formulierung nach erhält er selbst auch +1/+1 und Gebirgstarnung, was jedoch nicht beabsichtigt war und zur Folge hatte, dass sein Typ in "Lord" geändert wurde. Seit der Neunten Edition erhielt er wieder den Typ Goblin, aber die Formulierung der Fähigkeit wurde in "Andere Goblinkreaturen erhalten +1/+1 und Gebirgstarnung" geändert. * Ork-Artillerie - Mit Manakosten von anstatt . * Standarte der Orks - Mit Manakosten von anstatt * Traumkrieger - Statt ist ein U aufgedruckt * Roter Urknall - "Instant" statt "Interrupt" * Steinhydra - Statt ist RRR aufgedruckt sowie R statt * Schilftroll - Jeff A. Menges wird fälschlicherweise statt Dan Frazier als Illustrator genannt. * Tropeninsel - Mark Poole wird fälschlicherweise statt Jesper Myrfors als Illustrator genannt. * Rückruf - Statt "discarded" wurde "CARD ed" aufgedruckt; ebenfalls Douglas Shuler's Name falsch geschrieben (siehe oben) Kategorie:Editionen Kategorie:Magic Hauptsets